1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data processing system, an access controlling method, an access controlling apparatus and a recording medium wherein a plurality of time slots are allocated to different ports to control accessing to a storage section.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system is available wherein, for example, a plurality of processing apparatus access a storage apparatus such as a RAID (Redundant Array of Inexpensive Disks) and transmit (broadcast) content data read out from the storage apparatus at a predetermined output rate.
The processing apparatus described above access the storage apparatus for various applications in addition to the transmission process described above.
In such a system as described above, a time slot method is adopted such that a fixed period of time within which accessing to the storage apparatus is permitted is allocated at predetermined intervals to each of the plural processing apparatus or ports of the processing apparatus.
Consequently, each of the processing apparatus or the ports accesses the storage apparatus within a period of the time slot allocated thereto.
Such a system as described above is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 11-232205.